


Super Awesome Learning How to Embed Place

by leftennant



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embedding tutorial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Awesome Learning How to Embed Place

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is always asking me how I embed gifs/images and links in AO3. Here's how I do it. :D
> 
> ******************************************************************

 

Embedding a picture or gif

**< img src="URL of image" />**

^ That is the embed code.

So here is what you do:

Where is says “URL of Image” is where you are going to want to put the web address of the image (or gif, because they will both work fine)  you want to share. What you do is go to the image.  Right click it.  Choose Copy Image URL.  Then you are going to paste that link between the quotation marks.  Like this:

<img src=“<http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--ER0zPwvv--/yaatj6gn2pjkfqxyxdsu.gif>” />

That will translate into a gif/image of Vampire Tom Hiddleston licking a blood popsicle.  I KNOW!  Amazing, right?  

 

Embedding a link

**< a href="url">Link text</a>**

^ That is the embed code for embedding a link.

So the super-easy way to do it, is to take the address of the link you want embedded and stick it inside the first set of parentheses, and then in the second set, you say what it is that the link shows.

<a href="<http://groupthink.jezebel.com/tom-hiddleston-gif-off-1574630660>”>Vampire Tom Hiddleston eating a blood popsicle omg, my brain is gonna explode</a>

Now here is what will happen.  The html code will translate into this: **Vampire Tom Hiddleston eating a blood popsicle omg, my brain is gonna explode.**  And when you click it, you will go right to the link.

 

Okay, that's how I do it.  Hope that helps!  :D


End file.
